


Sugar?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [10]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Hot Chocolate, M/M, sofa snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluepulse - Sofa snuggles and Bart's first hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar?

Jaime stirred the milk with a wooden spoon, bringing it to boil. He could hear Bart wriggling around on the sofa, trying to get comfortable under the mass of blankets.

Jaime chuckled lightly to himself as he got out two mugs - a blue one and a red one - and filled them with heaping spoonfuls of chocolate flakes.

Turning the stove off, he stirred the saucepan one last time before pouring it into the mugs. "Sugar?" He called out, putting a spoonful into his own drink. His hand froze midway to the cup. "Actually, no!" He yelled, slightly frantic. "Forget I asked that; we're not having a repeat of the time I put sugar in your tea."

Jaime only rolled his eyes at the resulting whine that sounded through the hall.

When he ventured into the living room, steaming mugs in hand, he shook his head, letting out a small snort.

Bart was wrapped up, very much like a caterpillar in it's cocoon. He was lying, full length and semi-sprawled out on the couch, from one end to the other.

"You know, hermano, you're going to have to move."

"ButI'm _comfy."_ Was the muffled reply that came from Bart's quilt covered mouth.  
Jaime sighed, placing the mugs down on the coffee table. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to sit on you."

So he did.

And Bart started thrashing about.

_"Jaime-"_

"-Bart-"

"-Get _off_ me or I'm going-"

"-If you'd just _move_ then we'd both be-"

It was a flurry of limbs and blankets and pillows that resulted in the two of them somehow (magically, Bart claimed) being perfectly wrapped up together, with Bart tucked into Jaime's side and his arms around the elder boy's waist.

"So you've really never had hot chocolate before?" Jaime asked, handing Bart his mug.

Bart shook his head, readily accepting the warm beverage. "No. Is it just melted chocolate?" Jaime nodded,

"And heated milk. Some people like to use cocoa powder and hot water, though. But I think it tastes better this way." Bart's head nodded as he listened, his green eyes wide.

He stared at the contents again, watching the bubbles that had converged in the middle swirl around.

"It's not going to bite, you know." Jaime murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Bart's head.

A light shade of pink dusted Bart's cheeks, and before Jaime could say or do anything more, he raised the mug to his lips and took his first sip of hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note; many of the works in the 'Your Pulse Is Mine' series are prompts given to me on Tumblr. Feel free to send me prompts, by message or on a comment if you'd like to. (And it doesn't even have to be Bluepulse.)


End file.
